


Toda historia tiene una base

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Feels, First Times, M/M, Pre-Hale Fire, Son of a bitch!Gerard, Young!Chris - Freeform, this is my headcanon, young and bitch!Kate, young!Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El olor es inconfundible.<br/>Pólvora, madera de nogal... Incluso cuando el sujeto en cuestión ha usado una colonia y desodorante fuertes para disfrazar ambas esencias, a Peter no le resulta nada difícil captarlas. Es un hombre lobo, después de todo.<br/>Y ese cazador debe de ser un novato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toda historia tiene una base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once you're gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337599) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> Este es el segundo Christer que escribo, pero en realidad es más el primero porque lo escribí basándome en "Once you're gone" (encontraréis el link más abajo), el cual sería algo así como el epílogo de esta historia...  
> Este es mi headcanon. Cuando hayáis acabado de leer entenderéis el por qué.
> 
> Espero que os guste ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Christeroneshot_zps35e4fa24.jpg.html)

El olor es inconfundible.  
Pólvora, madera de nogal... Incluso cuando el sujeto en cuestión ha usado una colonia y desodorante fuertes para disfrazar ambas esencias, a Peter no le resulta nada difícil captarlas. Es un hombre lobo, después de todo.  
Y ese cazador debe de ser un novato.

Le encuentra pocos metros más allá. Es joven y luce perdido, armado con su rifle semiautomático estándar, una Remington sin mira telescópica pero de tiros rápidos, precisos y seguros. Ha visto muchas armas en su corta vida así que puede deducir con total seguridad que ese rifle únicamente tiene una capacidad de tres cartuchos. Llenos de acónito, le hace saber la brisa que llega hasta él. Cierra los ojos y cuando los abre el color dorado que le caracteriza como beta fulmina al chico en el sitio. Sus garras arañan la corteza de un árbol y siente que sus colmillos se alargan dentro de su boca. Está listo para atacarle, para destrozarle por osar pisar su territorio... hasta que se gira de cara a él logrando así distinguir sus facciones. Lo que ve le gusta. Mucho. Tanto que se siente confundido. Incluso el enfado que hervía en su interior ha dado paso a un inusual sentimiento de atracción.  
El pelo del chico es de un tono rubio manchado y tiene unos ojos azules muy grandes y claros, la piel pálida y unos labios llenos que piden a gritos ser mancillados. De cuerpo parece bastante bien tonificado. Peter traga saliva totalmente embelesado.

Y tal vez sea por eso por lo que le urgen las ganas de interactuar con él, así que sale de su escondite. El joven cazador es rápido y le apunta nada más captar el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Parece que no es de gatillo fácil ya que no le ha disparado... Peter sonríe internamente al tiempo que el chico baja el arma.

-Me has asustado...

Por la ligera arritmia que ha sufrido su corazón, Peter se sorprende al descubrir con ello que acaba de mentirle. Así que ya contaba con que aparecería antes o después, de algún modo le había descubierto. Interesante...

-Aquí no se puede cazar. Esto es propiedad privada -anuncia Peter, poniéndose aún más recto, desafiándole con la mirada. El cazador le imita, sus ojos azules taladrando los de Peter.

-No tenía ni idea. Soy nuevo en el pueblo -su voz es suave pero firme. Vocaliza a la perfección cada palabra y ni siquiera parpadea mientras lo hace.

-¿Desde cuándo? -inquiere Peter con interés. No se ha movido de donde está y su instinto le dice que así debe permanecer. El chico parece nervioso aunque no se vea a simple vista.

-Desde esta mañana.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Peter vuelve a estudiarle con la mirada. Va vestido con vaqueros, una camiseta gris, una chaqueta marrón desgastada y unas buenas botas. Parece recién salido de una película de _cowboys_. Podría ser de Texas, pero uno nunca puede guiarse por las apariencias.

-¿Tienes nombre?

-¿Lo tienes tú? -le devuelve el joven cazador, endureciendo aún más su mirada.

-Peter Hale -responde sin más Peter, apoyando la espalda contra un árbol, y cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Un pequeño silencio se hace entre ellos hasta que el _niño bonito_ abre la boca para decir.- Christopher Argent.

 

 _Argent_.  
Está tirado en su cama de cara al techo, extendido cual largo es y con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.  
Sabe perfectamente lo que ese apellido significa. Es francés. "Plata". Y es irónico que quienes tengan ese apellido cacen hombres lobo. Incluso cuando la plata no daña realmente a las mentadas criaturas.  
Sus padres le han hablado de los Argent. Son una familia de cazadores que se rigen por un código. Sólo matan cuando están seguros de que el hombre lobo en cuestión al que están dando caza ha intentado matar o ha matado a alguien. Pero no se fían. Por eso le han prohibido a Peter salir de la casa hasta que estén seguros de que no hay riesgo alguno.  
Y Peter se aburre. Y está muy enfadado. Porque ese fin de semana había una fiesta y él quería ir.  
Se pregunta si ese chico, Chris, irá. Si se dedicará a vagar por la casa escaneando todo y a todos a su alrededor en busca de presas a las que liquidar con su Remington... O si muy por el contrario se relajará y beberá para olvidar que su familia apesta. Al menos eso es lo que Peter haría si tuviese una familia así. Entonces imagina que el joven cazador bebería igual si tuviese la familia de Peter y este se ríe en voz alta, de forma bastante histérica. 

La decisión que toma no es la más sensata. Sabe que si sus padres le pillan -y lo harán-, le caerá mucho más que una bronca. Pero quiere ir a esa fiesta. Se muere de ganas de ir para ver a ese chico de nuevo. Porque quiere saber si sintió lo mismo que él esa misma mañana. Esa extraña conexión. Tal vez no sea más que la conexión cazador-hombre lobo, pero algo le dice a Peter que entre ellos dos no se trata solamente de eso, que es algo más, algo más _profundo_.  
Y está decidido a averiguarlo el sábado por la noche.

 

Cuando llega a la fiesta lo único que saca en claro es que 1º la música está demasiado alta, tanto que no puede oír ni las conversaciones ajenas y 2º Chris aún no ha hecho acto de aparición. Es más, lo primero que se le pasa a Peter por la cabeza es que muy probablemente el chico no vaya porque es _jodidamente_ nuevo en ese pueblucho _de mierda_. Y sí, vuelve a estar enfadado. Más que nada porque es más que seguro que se llevará la bronca de su vida y ni siquiera habrá valido la pena.  
Es entonces cuando entre el gentío distingue un familiar sonido. Un corazón. El de Chris.  
Sus ojos le buscan ansiosos y rápidamente dan con él. Se encuentra charlando con una chica algunos años menor que él, de la familia a juzgar por el olor que consigue captar a pesar del de alcohol y sudor que predomina en el ambiente de la casa. De pronto su lobo se muestra agresivo, quiere tomar control sobre él, quiere _atacar y despedazar_ a esa chica. No le gusta. Hay algo en ella que enferma a Peter.  
Cuando Chris consigue desembarazarse de ella, le sigue con la mirada y después con el resto de su cuerpo. Está esperando el momento adecuado para presentarse ante él y...

-Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Decir que le ha pillado desprevenido es decir poco. Por eso tarda más de lo necesario en corresponder a tan abrupto "saludo". Chris tiene un brillo victoroso en los ojos, y está apoyado casualmente en uno de los sofás. 

-Esta vez no estoy infringiendo ninguna ley, ¿verdad? A menos que pasar el rato rodeado de gente y buena música sea un delito.

Peter rueda los ojos y le dedica una de sus pillas sonrisas.

-Sólo es delito si no socializas.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no tenía ni idea... -finge estar sorprendido, pero ese brillo en sus ojos aún no se ha apagado. Peter podría quedarse mirándolos todo el día.- Debería ponerle remedio a eso entonces. ¿Qué te parece si nos pillamos un par de cervezas y lo vemos sobre la marcha?

A Peter le encanta el plan.

 

Las manos de Chris están muy frías al contraste con la alta temperatura del cuerpo de Peter como hombre lobo que es. Espera que eso no le parezca raro y continúa besando y marcándole con pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello. Chris se estremece, jadea un poco contra el de Peter y este lo siente en cada fibra de su ser, casi ronronea de gusto. Sus manos aprietan las nalgas firmes -supone que producto del duro entrenamiento al que debe someterse día tras día- del cazador. Este se pega más a él y soba su torso con manos seguras. Peter no se considera atlético, pero está bastante orgulloso de la definición de sus músculos; se ondulan bajo el toque de Chris y éste busca su boca con la propia. El beso resulta agresivo y algo torpe, pero ninguno de los dos se queja. Están demasiado calientes y todo lo demás les da igual.  
Por desgracia, una llamada de teléfono interrumpe lo que iba a ser la mejor paja de todos los tiempos para Peter. Con una disculpa en la mirada, Chris se saca el móvil del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se aleja un poco por el pasillo para contestar la llamada.

-Kate, ahora no es el momento. Estaba...

" _Mueve el culo hasta el coche, Chris. Nos vamos a casa ahora._ "

Peter se pone tenso al segundo de escuchar esa voz. Pertenece a la chica que vio antes con Chris. No le gusta un pelo. Tiene una voz horrible, demandante y a la vez seductora. Y lo que es peor, está seguro de que Chris acabará cediendo a su orden.

-¿Quién es el hermano mayor aquí? Yo, y sé llegar hasta la casa. Iré caminando...

" _Si no sales en este instante, llamaré a papá. No le dijiste nada de que irías a una fiestecita, ¿verdad? Y ya sabes lo que él piensa de ésas cosas... ¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte?_ "

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tonito engatusador. El puño de la mano libre de Chris se abre y cierra varias veces. Y cuando vuelve a hablar, Peter acierta a captar que lo hace con los dientes extremadamente apretados.

-Ahora voy.

" _Así me gusta, hermanito. Siempre sabes lo que es mejor para todos. Ciao~._ "

Cuando cuelga decide darse un par de minutos para calmarse antes de caminar hacia Peter. Le está mirando con serenidad, pero este puede oler que está muy lejos de sentirse calmado. La rabia le está comiendo por dentro y el corazón casi le va a mil por hora.

-Era mi hermana. Tengo que irme.

Peter asiente. Una, dos veces... Y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Me lo imaginaba. Era la chica con la que hablabas antes, ¿no? Es muy guapa.

Chris rueda los ojos al tiempo que suelta un bufido.- Si te gustan las chicas rastreras y manipuladoras...

-Prefiero a los incautos que se adentran en propiedades privadas con armas de caza.

Es la primera vez que le oye reírse, una carcajada ronca y que mueve todo su cuerpo, y ya está deseando oírle de nuevo.

-Pensé que eso ya estaba olvidado...

-Las primeras impresiones nunca se olvidan -se encoge de hombros Peter, con una sonrisa que llega hasta sus ojos. Porque a pesar de que sabe que está cometiendo un grave error, Chris le gusta mucho. Sabe que con que pasen un poco más de tiempo juntos llegará fácilmente a enamorarse de él. Y eso debería asustarle. Debería. Pero no lo hace. Al contrario, no puede esperar a que eso ocurra. 

-Tengo que irme -dice Chris de nuevo, pero no se mueve.

-Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

Peter sonríe burlón y pasea sus ojos por las facciones aniñadas pero perfectas del joven cazador. Desearía poder quedarse toda la noche contemplándole, pero él también tiene que irse. Ya ha arriesgado bastante el culo. Si no vuelve a casa ya está seguro de que su familia comenzará una partida de búsqueda en su rescate o algo así. Ser hombre lobo no es fácil.  
Tampoco lo es ser cazador, se dice, cuando ve a Chris bajar los ojos hasta el suelo, suspirar y rascarse la nuca. Todo mientras está seguro de que por su cabeza no dejan de pasar imágenes de ellos dos en posición horizontal, desnudos y revueltos. O por lo menos eso es lo que se está imaginando Peter.

-Nos veremos otro día.

-Podrías vagar de nuevo por los terrenos de mi casa mañana. Por la tarde. Digamos... ¿hacia las 5? Conozco un sitio en el que no nos encontraría nadie.

Una enorme sonrisa vuelve a iluminar el rostro de Chris y se encoge de hombros, luciendo algo avergonzado.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Aunque esta vez dejaré mi lado cazador en casa.

Peter salta un poco ante eso último. _Desgraciadamente yo no podré dejar mi lado lobuno en casa..._

-Buena idea -se obliga a decir al fin.

-Vale. Pues... nos vemos, Peter.

-Hasta mañana, Chris.

El aludido parece sorprendido por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza y darse la vuelta. Peter le sigue con la mirada. Sus pies vuelven a traicionarle de nuevo poco después. No sale por la puerta, sino que se queda apoyado en ella, escuchando a través de la robusta madera.

- _Hueles a perro._

- _Cállate y móntate en el coche._

- _¿Estás enfado conmigo? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que encontraste algo con lo que entretenerte ahí dentro... ?_ OH. _No me digas..._

- _Te equivocas, ¿vale? Simplemente estaba a gusto, la música era bastante buena._

-¿Bromeas? _Han puesto "Single Ladies" siete veces. Tres de ellas seguidas._

- _¿Qué problema tienes tú con Beyoncé?_

Ahí Peter ya no puede seguir escuchando. En parte porque el coche se está alejando y también porque está doblado en dos, riéndose como no se había reído nunca antes.

 

Si sus padres notaron algo, no dijeron nada. Peter se lo agradeció a sus genes. Porque seguramente habían olido lo feliz que se sentía y habían decidido dejarlo estar por esa vez. Sólo por esa vez. Incluso su hermana mayor Talia se mostró amable con él.

 

A la mañana del día siguiente Peter escucha a sus padres comentar algo acerca de un omega que se pasea por el bosque de Beacon Hills atacando a hombres y mujeres que hacen footing por allí. Están preocupados de que eso pueda guiar a los cazadores hasta ellos, así que en cuanto Peter pone un pie en la cocina le hacen prometer que no volverá a cometer la estupidez que hizo anoche al ir a aquella fiesta por su cuenta.  
Pero Peter ha quedado con Chris esa misma tarde y por nada del mundo le dejará plantado. Mucho menos si corre peligro, aun siendo cazador. Los omegas suelen ser muy violentos y sanguinarios, aún más si se ven amenazados.

 

Pasadas las 4 y media Peter decide escabullirse de la casa. De todos modos, no piensa quedarse hasta muy tarde con el chico. Al día siguiente es lunes y tiene clases. Va a paso seguro por entre los árboles, pensando en ese examen de Trigonometría que le trae de cabeza, cuando ve tres figuras en la lejanía. Aguzando sus sentidos descubre que son humanos. _Cazadores_ , gruñe mentalmente pues no quiere delatar su posición. Asomándose tras un árbol, acierta a ver a Chris y a su hermana Kate. La otra persona que está junto a ellos es bastante más mayor y a Peter le parece aterrador. Debe de ser el padre.

- _Tal vez hoy no aparezca. Estará ocupado con alguna otra cosa_ -le oye decir a Chris.

- _No, aparecerá. Estoy seguro. Esperaremos._

El hombre escoge ese momento para revisar que su arma esté cargada y a punto, y Peter puede ver que Chris tiene una expresión de desesperación en el rostro. Eso le dice que está tratando de deshacerse de su familia, pero éstos parecen más que dispuestos a esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta.

- _Puede que si nos separamos..._

- _Ni lo sueñes, hermanito. ¿No oíste lo que dijo papá antes? Solos somos un blanco muy fácil. Es peligroso._

- _Bueno, pues yo estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Creo que así terminaremos antes con esto y podremos volver a casa._

- _¿A qué casa, Christopher? Cuando esto acabe, cuando liquidemos a ese monstruo, nos iremos de Beacon Hills para no regresar. Ya sabes que no podemos quedarnos en un sitio durante mucho tiempo o la gente comienza a sospechar, hijo._

Sin poder evitarlo, Peter suelta un jadeo de sorpresa y eso alerta a los Argent, que dirigen sus armas hacia él. Rápidamente se esconde tras el árbol y se lleva ambas manos a la boca. Está seguro de que le pillarán y coserán a tiros. Y sabe que debería correr, buscar un refugio, pero sus piernas se niegan a moverse. Es la primera vez que le pasa algo así.

- _Kate, ve por la izquierda. Christopher, tú por la derecha._

- _Papá, no creo que sea el omega. De serlo nos habría atacado. Puede que sea algún conejo o una ardilla..._

- _Es mejor prevenir que curar. Ahora, ¿vas a obedecerme o tendré que hacer uso del cinturón?_

- _No, el cinturón no. Es sólo que..._

- _¡Maldita sea, Christopher, cállate de una vez o me harás enfadar de verdad! ¡¿Qué mosca te ha picado?!_

El grito le hace pegar un brinco en el sitio, su corazón comienza a latir frenético en su pecho y siente que pierde el control de su lobo. Tanto sus garras como sus colmillos están creciendo, y su visión ha cambiado de repente. Ahora está en modo beta y ya no hay manera humanamente posible de frenarle. Porque Chris, _su_ Chris está pasándolo mal. Huele a tristeza, a frustración y aunque no está físicamente herido, sí que lo está mentalmente. Peter puede sentir todo eso y más.  
Antes de que pueda pensarlo bien, su cuerpo ya se está moviendo y de pronto está cara a cara con los Argent. Hay dos armas apuntándole, sólo dos, y él gruñe con obvio enfado.  
Chris le está mirando con la sorpresa pintada en su cara y un punto de resignación. Niega con la cabeza un par de veces y acaricia el gatillo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, aunque no hace amago de levantar el arma.  
La hermana de este, Kate, sin embargo, le está apuntando y se muestra muy feliz de poder hacerlo.

-No es un omega, papá. ¿Lo matamos?

-¡No! El código...

-Ay, Chris, Chris, Chris... El código no es más que una excusa -chasquea con la lengua la chica.- Alphas, betas omegas... Son todos iguales. Y tienen que morir.

-Son personas...

-¡Son monstruos! -exclama Kate de repente, sobresaltando a su hermano que la mira con horror.- Sí, hermanito. Son monstruos y necesitan entender su lugar. Nosotros somos los cazadores y ellos las presas. Así es como funciona esto.

Chris endurece la expresión de su rostro y escupe al suelo, entre los pies de su hermana.- Tú eres el monstruo.

Eso le arranca una carcajada a su hermana, que con un repentino movimiento apunta hacia Peter y dispara sin más. Este aúlla de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. La bala le ha alcanzado en el hombro, pero siente como si le quemase por dentro. Acónito.

-¡No, Peter! -grita Chris, queriendo ir a su rescate. Pero su padre le tiene agarrado con fuerza, como para asegurarse de que presencie todo el espectáculo.

-¿Pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta... ? Siempre has sido muy blando... -susurró su padre en su oído, pero Peter pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

-Dejadle ir. No ha hecho ningún mal a nadie...

-Es un maldito hombre lobo. Yo diría que eso ya es lo suficientemente malo.

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia empañan su mirada, que sigue clavada en Peter quien gime debido al dolor que está sintiendo. Quiere ayudarle, pero sabe que con su padre y su hermana ahí es tarea imposible. Así que reza. Reza porque pase algo. Cualquier cosa. 

 

Lo siguiente que ocurre lo hace como a cámara lenta. Por el rabillo del ojo, Chris ve una mancha borrosa dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, así que toma una decisión. Rápidamente se desembaraza del fuerte agarre de su padre, se lanza hacia Peter y tira de él para ponerle en pie y echar a correr bosque adentro.  
Oye algunas maldiciones y disparos a su espalda, pero no se detiene. En ese momento lo único que le preocupa es la seguridad de Peter y la suya propia. 

Cuando cree que ya están lo bastante lejos, sienta a Peter contra un árbol, abre su camisa de un tirón y se coloca en cuclillas frente a él.

-¿Por qué tuviste que salir de tu escondite? Podrías haber muerto... Eres un inconsciente.

-Tú sabías que estaba allí... Sabes lo que soy... -dice Peter, muy débil.

Chris sólo asiente mientras saca uno de los cartuchos del rifle, abre la tapa con sus dientes (en otro momento a Peter eso le habría resultado potencialmente sexy) y esparce el contenido -pólvora mezclada con acónito- en la palma de su mano. Después saca un mechero de uno de sus bolsillos y le ofrece ambas cosas a Peter.

-Creo que sabes lo que debes hacer ahora. Procura no gritar o nos encontrarán. 

No grita, pero sus ojos vuelven a ponerse dorados, y sus colmillos y garras crecen nuevamente. El dolor es agonizante, lacerante. Se extiende por todo su cuerpo hasta terminar en su hombro. Después, nada.  
Todo él está temblando y cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. Además, su respiración es algo irregular y sigue en su forma beta. Se siente desprotegido y demasiado frágil. Si ahora mismo le atacasen sin duda no sobreviviría.  
Chris espera pacientemente a que se recupere, sentado frente a él con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, el rifle a un lado y sus manos jugueteando con una ramita.

-No es así como me imaginaba nuestra primera cita...

Cuando habla su voz se nota levemente temblorosa y aún le falta un poco el aire. Chris alza la mirada y algo en sus ojos azules parece estallar por un instante.

-¿Y cómo te la imaginabas? ¿Con flores y una cena romántica a la luz de las velas?

-Me conformaba con un paseo por el parque cogidos de la mano y una película o algo así, pero lo tuyo suena más romántico.

Sonríe al ver que Chris se relaja ante sus palabras, porque ha captado el deje de burla en ellas. Entonces roza uno de sus pies con uno propio para llamar su atención.

-Estoy bien... Pero tú te has arriesgado demasiado. Cuando vuelvas seguramente tu padre estará furioso contigo...

-Me da igual. No podía permitir que... que te hiciesen daño -arranca unas cuantas briznas de hierba y traga saliva.- Sé que intentará sacarme información acerca de ti, pero no hablaré. Tienes mi palabra.

-No es por mí -se adelanta a decir Peter.- Es por mi familia. Seguro que lo entiendes...

Chris asiente vagamente con la cabeza.- Lo entiendo. Y me disculpo por la mía. No creí que... Pensé... La verdad es que no sé lo que pensé.

Peter siente una punzada de simpatía y se separa del árbol para acercarse al joven cazador que no se mueve de donde está. Le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros y le junta ligeramente a sí.

-No podemos elegir la familia que nos toca.

-Supongo... -Chris apoya su cabeza en el hombro sano de Peter.- Sabes, es posible que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Por eso quería que todo fuese perfecto. Le dije a mi padre que saldría un momento y él creyó que era una gran idea, que debía reconocer el terreno. Pero entonces mi hermana saltó que ella también quería venir... Cuando me quise dar cuenta nuestra cita se había convertido en una _maldita_ partida de caza. Y ha sido así cada jodido día desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo yo creo que el que seas cazador tiene su encanto -sonríe de medio lado Peter, y Chris ríe contra su hombro.- En serio. Ya sabes que los polos opuestos se atraen... 

-Yo diría que somos demasiado opuestos... -musita separándose de Peter y mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Te sigue doliendo? Déjame ver.

Peter niega con la cabeza, pero se aparta la camisa para que pueda ver que la herida de bala está sanando. Apenas queda prueba alguna del disparo. Sólo una pequeña cicatriz de un color rojo furioso que desaparecerá en unas pocas horas. Es una de las ventajas de ser hombre lobo. Aunque de no haber procedido rápido a la extracción del acónito, Peter habría muerto. 

-Viviré -sentencia este, volviendo a cubrirse con la prenda.- Y sabes que la culpa ha sido toda mía por haberte citado aquí. Podría haberte dicho cualquier local del pueblo...

-Sé que no tratabas de hacer que te matasen, aunque casi lo consigues.

-Ya... -profiere un pequeño suspiro Peter antes de incorporarse, arrastrando al joven Argent consigo.- Deberíamos movernos. Ya no oigo al omega, ni tampoco a tu familia.

-¿Sabrías decirme si están... ?

-Lo están. Están vivos. Pero huelo algo de sangre.

-El omega...

El encogimiento de hombros de Peter es todo lo que Chris necesita para entender que el solitario hombre lobo ha muerto a manos de su padre y su hermana. Y sabe que no debería sentir remordimientos, ya que no ha sido él quien lo ha matado, y la criatura apenas era humana, pero aún así...  
Un pequeño toque a la altura de su cintura le hace salir de su ensimismamiento. Peter está mirándole con preocupación y a Chris se le encoge un poco el corazón ante ese hecho. 

-Eran ellos o él.

-Sé que es mi familia, pero a veces preferiría... -no sigue hablando pues sabe perfectamente que Peter ha captado el mensaje. Recomponiéndose un poco, coge una de sus manos y echa a andar.- Dijiste que conocías un sitio... Llévanos hasta allí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

 

El sitio en cuestión tiene un pequeño arroyo y un enorme árbol. Peter le cuenta que se llama _Nemeton_ y que es sagrado. Ningún pájaro osa posarse en sus ramas, no deja de notar Chris, y éstas parecen moverse al son de una invisible brisa.  
Enamora al primer vistazo.  
Y Chris no es de los que se deja impresionar, pero tiene que reconocer que el lugar es bastante impresionante.

Peter camina tentativo hasta él y rodea con lentitud su cintura, dándole tiempo al joven cazador a rechazarle si así lo desea. Pero este no se aparta y él sonríe pletórico.

-¿Te gusta? -susurra cerca de su oído. Chris sólo asiente.- Lo encontré por casualidad un día que me dio por explorar la zona.

-¿Y vienes a menudo?

-Siempre que quiero estar solo.

-Ahora no estás sólo... -musita Chris, abrazando sus brazos con los propios.

-No, ahora no -ríe suavemente contra el cuello del chico.- Y sé que la próxima vez que venga me acordaré de este momento.

-¿De qué momento hablas?

-Del momento en que te tome entre mis brazos -dice Peter al tiempo que gira a Chris, coge su rostro entre sus manos con extremo cuidado y le besa. Chris se derrite al instante, respira tembloroso a través de la nariz y coloca las manos a la altura de los codos del beta, justo antes de deslizarlas por sus brazos, su cuello y hundirlas en su cabello castaño oscuro. 

 

Tal vez hacer el amor junto a un árbol sagrado no sea lo más inteligente que se les ha ocurrido nunca, pero no van a arriesgarse a moverse de allí y en realidad aquel lugar es más que perfecto; es mágico.  
No se desnudan del todo, pero tampoco es necesario. La lentitud del acto es la clave. Y es como si ya se conocieran. Porque saben dónde tocarse para hacerse vibrar el uno al otro.  
Así que simplemente cierran los ojos y se memorizan con sus manos y bocas. Sorprendentemente suave. Siempre cálido. A veces húmedo. Pero nunca demandante. Sienten que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo pero a la vez no. Sus familias les estarán buscando. Unos preocupados, los otros vengativos. Y Peter y Chris no pueden evitar bromear al respecto entre besos y caricias, dedicándose líneas al más puro estilo _shakesperiano_. 

-Si yo soy Romeo, el acónito sería mi veneno -sonríe el primero de medio lado.

Chris emite un bufido mientras niega con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo Julieta? 

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas? -alza una ceja Peter. Y el joven cazador le pega un empujón por toda respuesta, arrancándole una carcajada a la que pronto se une.

 

Completamente inmersos en el cuerpo del otro, no parecen percatarse de la presencia de una tercera persona. Ni tan siquiera Peter.  
Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que ocurriría en un futuro no demasiado lejano. De quién era realmente _la culpa_ de que Kate hiciese lo que hizo _aquella noche_... No tenían manera de saberlo en ese momento.  
Pero sin duda alguna su encuentro marcaría un futuro lleno de dolor y muerte para ambos. Nadie nace preparado para algo así. _Nadie_.


End file.
